militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Milne Bay order of battle
This is an order of battle listing the Japanese and Allied forces involved in the Battle of Milne Bay from 25 August – 7 September 1942. Japanese forces 8th Fleet ; Vice Admiral Gunichi Mikawa Assault Force ; Rear Admiral Mitsaharu Matsuyama *18th Cruiser Division Rear Admiral Mitsaharu Matsuyama ** ** *29th Destroyer Division ** ** ** *23rd Submarine Chaser Division **''CH-22'' **''CH-24'' *Transport Group **''Nankai Maru'' **''Kinai Maru'' *Landing Force **5th Kure Special Naval Landing Force **5th Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force (part) **19th Establishment Unit (part) **8th Signals Unit (part) Source: Allied forces Milne Force :Major General Cyril Clowes ; Headquarters *Headquarters, Milne Bay Force *Headquarters, Royal Australian Engineers, Milne Bay Force *Headquarters, Signals, Milne Bay Force *Headquarters, Australian Army Service Corps, Milne Bay Force ; Artillery * 9th Battery, 2/5th Field Regiment * 4th Battery, 101st Anti-Tank Regiment * 2/6th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Battery * Section, 23rd Heavy Anti-Aircraft Battery * Headquarters, 33rd Heavy Anti-Aircraft Battery * 440th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Gun Station * 441st Heavy Anti-Aircraft Gun Station * 2/9th Light Anti-Aircraft Battery (less E Troop) * Detachment, Signals, 2/3rd Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment * Detachment, 3rd Light Anti-Aircraft Workshop Section ; Engineers * 24th Field Company * 2/4th Field Company * Detachment, No. 2 Dock Operating Company * No. 5 Section, 1st Bomb Disposal Company ; Signals * Headquarters Company, Milne Force Signals * No. 1 Company, Milne Force Signals * Headquarters No. 2 Company, Milne Force Signals * Headquarters No. 3 Company, Milne Force Signals * Detachment, New Guinea Force Signals ; Infantry * 7th Infantry Brigade Defence Platoon ; Supply and Transport * 25th Company, Australian Army Service Corps * 2/6th Company, Australian Army Service Corps ; Ordnance * 101st Independent Brigade Group Ordnance Workshop * 101st Independent Brigade Group Ordnance Field Park * 18th Brigade Section, 7th Division Ordnance Workshop * 18th Brigade Section, 7th Division Ordnance Field Park * 123rd Forward Ordnance Depot * 23rd Forward Ammunition Depot ; Medical * 11th Field Ambulance * 2/5th Field Ambulance * 101st Casualty Clearing Station * 308th Dental Unit * 368th Dental Unit ; Miscellaneous * Detachment, Australian Defence Canteens Service * Detachment, Australian New Guinea Administrative Unit 7th Infantry Brigade * Headquarters, 7th Infantry Brigade * J Section, Signals * 241th Light Aid Detachment * 9th Infantry Battalion * 25th Infantry Battalion * 61st Infantry Battalion * 7th Brigade Provost Section * 68th Field Post Office 18th Infantry Brigade * Headquarters, 18th Infantry Brigade * 11 Platoon, Headquarters Guard Battalion * J Section, Signals, 7th Division * 2/47th Light Aid Detachment * 2/9th Infantry Battalion * 2/10th Infantry Battalion * 2/12th Infantry Battalion * 5th Section, 7th Division Provost Company * Detachment, 7th Division Postal Unit * Detachment, 7th Division Field Cash Office United States Army Units * Platoon, 101st Coast Artillery (Anti-Aircraft) Battalion * C Battery, 104th Coast Artillery (Anti-Aircraft) Battalion * 709th Airborne Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battery * Company E, 46th Engineers * 43rd Engineers (less Headquarters and E Company) * Port Detachment * Company A, 394th Quartermaster Battalion * Station Hospital Allied Air Forces RAAF * No. 75 Squadron RAAF * No. 76 Squadron RAAF * RAAF Operating Base * RAAF Signals * No. 37 Radio Station US Army Air Corps * 8th Fighter Control Squadron * 694th Signal Plotting Platoon Source: Category:World War II orders of battle